All's Well That Ends Well
by xravenscroftx
Summary: The good Doctor is ill, so Lestrade must accompany Holmes to confront a gang in his stead. On the walk home, Holmes discovers that the Inspector didn't emerge as unscathed as he said. Loads of H/C and a good dose of fluff at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Many thanks to KCS, who allowed me use of the premise of her 221B, "Back II".**

**The story itself is dedicated to a dear friend, with whom I have not spoken in far too long. Enjoy, estuncloche.**

* * *

"Inspector, are you certain you're all right?" I asked, noting he was lacking his usual energy after our narrow escape.

"Yes," he said, through gritted teeth. As we passed under a street lamp, I saw he was clutching his side.

"You're hurt! That man with the knife- you said he'd missed you!" I exclaimed, turning him towards me under the light.

He squirmed a bit uncomfortably under my glare. The man wasn't used to such emotion from me, but I'd promised our ill Doctor that I would watch out for Lestrade. "Yes, well…"

"'Well,' what?" I moved his arm to get a better luck at his injury. He bit back a cry of pain as I felt for the cut. I blanched as I realized his whole side was drenched in blood.

Seeing my face, he reassured me, "Not all of it is mine, Mr. Holmes. I managed to use his weapon against him."

I sighed. "And why, pray tell, did you not alert me as to this development?"

"I didn't wish to distract you in the midst of your case." He squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing becoming increasingly shallow. "And I promised the Doctor I'd watch out for you. But anyhow, I think- I think I need to get to a doctor."

I was startled, both by his answer and his concession of wanting a doctor. Lestrade didn't particularly like physicians, Watson excluded, telling me more about his condition than the growing stain on his shirt. I quickly determined the best course of action.

"Come then, Lestrade." I made to support him. "We're under a block away from Baker Street. We'll seek medical attention there."

Cautiously accepting my arm, he questioned my choice. "But the Doctor isn't-"

"I know. We'll send for Anstruther. Shall we?"

"Lead on, Mr. Holmes."


	2. Chapter 2

Within ten minutes we were at the door to 221B, waiting for Mrs. Hudson to grant us entrance. She quickly responded to the bell, a sign she'd waited up for us.

"Mr. Holmes, Inspect- Inspector! Are you all right? Come in, come in!" Her welcome quickly turned to concern as she took in Lestrade's appearance.

"I'm-"

"Not fine." I finished. "Could you call for Dr. Anstruther, Mrs. Hudson?"

She nodded and hurried off. "I'll bring up some clean water and towels, as soon as I've sent for him."

I smiled at our remarkable landlady and began helping Lestrade as he started to mount the seventeen steps to the sitting room. We had scarce gotten to the fifth step when Watson appeared at the top of the stairwell.

"Inspector, I heard Mrs. Hudson fret- are you hurt?" He looked as if his fever was returning, with more vengeance than when I left.

"Just a scratch," Lestrade managed a half-smile.

Watson sent me a questioning look, as he took in the blood on the Inspector's shirt.

"One of the gang members had a hidden knife," I explained. "Lestrade had the luck to take him on."

Lestrade half-heartedly laughed.

"Here," Watson began climbing down the stairs to aid us.

"You oughtn't be up,"

"Doctor, you're in no condi-"

Watson smiled at our admonishments. "Come now, I've had worse."

We laid Lestrade on the setee just as Mrs. Hudson entered with a basin and linens. "Here you are, Mr. Holmes. Anything else I can get you? Tea?"

"Tea would be fine, if it's not too much trouble."

"Give me just a few moments."

Watson bent over to get a few towels and begin work on Lestrade, but nearly fell, having to catch himself on a chair.

"Watson!"

"I'm fine, Holmes."

"No, you're not. One patient is enough for me, right now, old man. Please, rest." I led him to his chair. "I called for Anstruther."

He grimaced, angered by his incapacitation.

"Besides," I added. "You wouldn't want to infect Lestrade, would you?" He grumbled his acquiescence.

"Inspector," I said, walking back to him. "I'm going to clean you up a bit, all right?"

He nodded and I moved his shirt away from the cut. Grimacing at the amount of blood, I dipped a towel into the water and began dabbing at his side.

I had finished ruining the third towel when Mrs. Hudson arrived with the doctor in tow. I rose to give Anstruther space and thanked our landlady for her ministrations.

"Is that all you'll be needing, Mr. Holmes?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good evening, then, Mr. Holmes, Inspector, Doctors."

She left and Anstruther began his work. I poured a cup of tea for Watson and one for myself as I sat, waiting for the prognosis.

An hour later, we had our answer.

"Well, I've cleaned, sutured, and bandaged the wound, as well as administered morphine. The Inspector should be fine, so long as infection doesn't set in. If you need any more assistance, just call for me."

"Thank you, Doctor. How much do I owe you?" I reached for my pocketbook. There was no way Lestrade would pay for an injury that was my fault, though I was certain the man would try.

"I won't be charging for an Inspector injured while on duty, Mr. Holmes."

"Are you certain?"

"Quite." He donned his hat and coat. "Now, Mr. Holmes. I bid you a good evening. Feel better soon, Doctor."

"Thank you," we said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, Watson, I expect you to go off to bed tonight. Leave the vigil to me."

"But-"

"No- you're ill and need your rest. You hide it well, but I can tell you're exhausted. I don't need you to get worse."

"If you insist, Holmes. But do rouse me should his condition worsen."

"As you wish. Are you sure you can make it to your room?"

"Yes. I've only got a slight temperature- nothing life-threatening, just deucedly annoying."

"Well, feel better, Watson."

"Thank you, Holmes."

I poured myself another cup of tea in preparation for my watch. Though I would never admit it, I had become quite fond of Lestrade. I owed much to the good Inspector for his care of Watson through my hiatus.

"Rest, well, Lestrade." I said, settling back to ponder our case.


End file.
